This invention deals generally with agrobiological compositions and more particularly to an improved legume-inoculating composition which contains an essential ingredients an Arthrobotrys fungus, a Rhizobium bacterium and a nutrient for sustaining the fungus and bacterium for a period of time following introduction of the composition into the soil. The use of various species of dormant and/or growing Rhizobia bacteria for the preplant, or in-the-soil, inoculation of legume seeds is well and familiarly known as evidenced by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,796 issued Feb. 9, 1965 to James R. Scott et al. So, also, the use of various species of fungi to control plant parasitic nematodes has also been proposed by various authors. See, for example, articles entitled: "Nemin and The Nematode-Trapping Fungi" by Pramer and Kuyama, Bacterial. Rev. vol. 27 (1963) pp. 282-292 and "Interaction Between Nematophagous Fungi And Plant-Parasitic Nematodes: Attraction, Induction Of Trap Formation And Capture" by Jansson and Nordbring-Hertz, Nematologica 26 (1980): pp. 383-389.
However, so far as we are aware, there has been no prior disclosure or use of a stable, agrobiological product of commerce which combines a viable fungus, with a substantially dormant bacterium and a growth-promoting nutrient for said fungus and bacterium.